Third Moon
by wolfspeaker01
Summary: Trowa and Luna have never been the most conventional people. Why should their relationship be any different? A series of ficlets.
1. Day 1: Holding Hands

A while back I sort of participated in a 30-day OTP Challenge. I never actually finished, so the drabbles ended up forgotten in the depths of my hard drive.

A reader commented on Third Time's the Charm that they would like to see more of Trowa/Luna, and I remembered these. I'll post one each day, and maybe I'll actually get around to finishing the challenge. :)

As far as I remember, all ficlets are set in the Third Time universe, but they may not be in chronological order. If you have not read "Third Time's the Charm" I recommend you do as some ficlets do build upon it.

Enjoy.

* * *

**Day 1: Holding hands.**

Trowa didn't like to sleep.

He would close his eyes and see nothing. He didn't dream, per se, but he remembered.

The nothingness that had swallowed him up, the darkness of space as he struggled to stay calm.

He would wake gasping for breath, shuddering as he wrapped his arms around himself for the warmth.

The memory of cold emptiness still clinging to his bones.

"Trowa?"

The voice had him tensing, sitting up and wiping all signs of weakness from his face before the speaker registered – _friend, female. _ relaxed minutely, offering a small smile as reassurance.

Luna frowned, stepping into his room. "Don't give me that," she scolded, arms folded at her chest. "I know the scent of Seliwigs when I hear it."

Seliwigs? Was she talking about the nightmare? Trowa wanted to deny it, but he wasn't sure enough about what 'it' was. "I'm fine. You should go back to sleep."

It wasn't a lie. He was fine. The memories were always there, lingering in the back of his mind, and he'd grown used to sleeping lightly enough to escape when they emerged.

He'd survive. Like he always did.

Luna's face softened, her bright eyes almost childish as they dropped to the floor. "I get them too, you know. Nightmares of memories." Her voice was unusually serious. "It helps to have someone to remind you that they're not real. At least, not anymore."

Oh. Trowa watched Luna shivering in her kitten-patterned nightgown, her eyes dimming as she waited for an answer. He didn't know what had happened to Luna before she had ended up on his doorstep, but he knew that it had been bad. Still, he hesitated, unable to bring himself to risk it.

He didn't let others see him sleep – or at least, he didn't really sleep where others might see him. He faked it when it was necessary, but he couldn't bring himself to be truly vulnerable where someone might take advantage of it.

"I'm sorry," Luna whispered, turning to go. "I shouldn't have-"

"No." Trowa raised his arm as if to catch her, as he forced his instincts down. This was Luna. She wouldn't knife him as he slept or use his memories to torment him anymore than the other pilots would. "It's alright."

Luna turned back, eyes narrowed as she searched his face. What she was looking for, Trowa couldn't tell, but she must have found it, because she smiled. "Yes, it is," she nodded. "Seliwigs only go after the ones who sleep alone. They don't like crowds – I think it scares them."

"Ah," Trowa found himself smiling back as he pulled back the covers in invitation. It felt good to be able to decipher her Luna-speak. "You'd better get in then."

She grinned, darting across the room and sliding into the bed like an eager child. Trowa started when she grasped his hand in hers, "All the better to keep the Seliwigs away."

Her hand was warm, smaller and more slender than his own; her grasp tight as she laid her head on his pillow. It was a strange sensation, but Trowa found himself squeezing back as he burrowed back underneath the covers, letting her head come to rest under his chin.

When he closed his eyes, the darkness was filled with the warmth of her hand and her breath at his neck and the silent beat of her pulse beneath his hand.

He wasn't alone.

He wasn't afraid.

For the first time in as long as he could remember, Trowa slept soundly until morning.


	2. Day 2: Cuddling Somewhere

**Day 2: Cuddling somewhere.**

"Trowa!" Luna knew better than to launch herself at Trowa without warning, though the wide-eyed glance turned her way the second before she latched her arms around his shoulders told her that she'd timed it perfectly – giving Trowa time to realize she wasn't a threat, but not _enough_ time to process what was happening before she was hugging him.

Trowa still tensed at her touch (something she was determined to change) before relaxing beneath her arms and leaning back against her.

"Yes, Luna?" He asked with a hint of suppressed laughter.

"You looked like you needed a hug." Luna smiled widely. "I'm sure your papers can wait."

"Actually, it can't," Trowa refuted, though he didn't make a move to pull away.

Luna stuck out her tongue and wrinkled her nose against Trowa's back. "Paper can always wait, unless it's on fire. But yours is just sitting there, so I think you've got some time to cuddle."

Trowa laughed. "You don't say."

"I don't say what?" Luna asked. She never got an answer, as Trowa escaped her grasp and jumped upwards, flipping backwards to land behind her. Huffing in annoyance, she tried to turn, intending to explain that it wasn't fair for him to use his super-Muggle powers to escape her cuddling clutches, only to find herself being hugged from behind.

"Hey!" Despite her protest, Luna snuggled into his chest, frowning just for a moment as she realized how much taller than her Trowa was. "That's cheating, you know."

"Is it?"

"Yes." Luna nodded firmly, grabbing Trowa's arms where they crossed in front of her. "Your penalty is to cuddle me until I say you can stop."

Trowa's smile shone through in his words, as he nodded against her hair. "I can do that."

"Good."


	3. Day 3: Watching a Movie

**Day 3: Watching a Movie.**

Luna had a tendency for strangeness – Trowa had known that since the first time met her – but this... this was an entirely new level of oddity. Though it was amusing to watch Luna reacting so fully to the actions playing across the vid-screen – she reminded him a little of Duo, only cuter.

"The cat!" Luna pointed at the screen dramatically, "It was the cat, wasn't it?"

She glanced towards Trowa as though expecting confirmation. He just shook his head and shrugged, enjoying her antics far too much to ruin it.

"Come on, Tro-wa!" Luna pouted. "You have to tell me! Oh!" Her attention was drawn back to the screen, her hands coming up to cover her mouth as she tensed. Trowa spared a glance for the screen where a black-and-white cat was jumping off a bookshelf with a small box in its mouth, before turning his gaze back to Luna.

She was far more interesting to watch than the pre-colony-style mystery movie.

"She stole the ring!" Apparently the box had been important – Luna's brow was furrowed as she glared at the movie-cat. "How is Charles going to prove his innocence now?"

Trowa grinned, shifting his head until his amusement was masked beneath his bangs.

Yes, Luna was downright strange at the best of times, but introducing her to vids had brought out the best parts of her oddness.


	4. Day 4: On a Date

**Day 4: On a Date.**

"He's so handsome!" Can I pet him too?"

"What do you think, Thor?" Trowa asked the caged lion, crouching down and reaching through the bars to stroke his muzzle. "Will you let Luna touch you?"

Thor yawned, flashing his teeth as he blinked towards Trowa. Luna giggled, joining Trowa on the ground as she waved to the large cat cheerfully.

"Alright," Trowa nodded, "just be careful – no sudden movements, I might not be able to keep him from reacting if he thinks you're a threat." He paused for a moment. "In fact, it might be best if you let me help you."

"Okay!"

Watching Thor carefully, Trowa took Luna's hand and reached with her to stroke the soft fur beneath Thor's mane. "Just like that, slow and gentle. See?"

"It's so soft," Luna whispered in awe, a smile overtaking her face. She was practically vibrating with excitement, as Trowa pulled his hand away slowly, leaving her to pet Thor by herself.

When Thor snorted, Trowa gestured for Luna to pull her arm back. She did so, throwing herself at Trowa to wrap him in a tight embrace the moment she was free of the bars. "That was brilliant!"

"You like Thor, then?"

"Of course! Don't worry, though, I don't like him as much as I like you," Luna clutched Trowa's hand in hers, gesturing for him to finish her tour of the circus.


	5. Day 5: Kissing

If anyone has something they would like to see happen with the lovely couple, feel free to tell me.

* * *

**Day 5: Kissing**

"When are you going to kiss me?"

Trowa froze in place, taken aback by both the serious tone of Luna's voice and the content of her question. Luckily, he wasn't called upon to say anything as she continued, her eyes narrowed.

"I mean, we went on that date, and you hold my hand all the time and I sleep in your bed more than I do mine, but you haven't so much as given me a peck on the cheek." Luna threw up her arms in exasperation. "Isn't that the _point_ of being boyfriend and girlfriend?"

"What-" Trowa really wasn't sure if this was another instance of Luna being stranger than the average asylum inmate or if he'd just missed something really important.

"I really thought things were supposed to change after the first date! But you still won't kiss me-"

Was that the problem?

Trowa cut Luna off mid-word with a chaste kiss to her lips. He still didn't know when exactly their relationship was supposed to have changed, but he wasn't adverse to having to kiss her.

"Oh," Luna grinned. "That's better, but you're still not doing it right."

And if Luna took it upon herself to teach him how to kiss _properly_, Trowa figured he could live with that.


	6. Day 6: Walking Alone

**Day 6: Walking Alone.**

Luna wasn't sure what had led her to this small, second-floor apartment that day, but it had almost certainly saved her life. Perhaps not literally, as she had been in far less danger of dying once the war was over and done, but she had been drifting, unsure of herself as her friends seemed to fade into the woodwork.

Her home was gone, her family was dead, and she no longer _cared_ about much of anything.

It had been a moment of curiosity, a moment of wondering if the nameless soldier boy she had never quite been able to forget, with all of his demons and lost memories, had made it out of his own war any less scarred.

A moment and a memory had led her to the city, her Magic thrashing like wind against her skin in its eagerness.

"_I thought I'd imagined you."_

Green eyes that were wary and familiar, and yet so much lighter than she had ever seen. Free of a weight he'd been forced to carry far too young. He was stronger than she had ever been, this nameless boy who had made his own path, and for a moment she had wanted to run.

Then he had smiled. Invited her into his home with a laugh and twinkling gaze, and she'd known that he felt the connection too. She saw her loneliness reflected in a shielded smile and known that this was where she belonged.

_Trowa._

She wasn't alone anymore.


	7. Day 7: Easter Holiday

So... this isn't directly related to the prompt, but when I think Easter, I think Family. So... Cathy's introduction.

* * *

**Day 7: Easter Holidays**

"So... Luna, was it?"

Trowa ducked his head, trying to hide his sudden embarrassment as Cathy twirled her knife, obviously trying to intimidate Luna.

Luna just nodded brightly, hardly looking at Cathy, instead turning her head this way and that to catch a glimpse of the circus life around her. "This is amazing!" When she finally turned to look straight at Cathy it was with a determined glint in her eyes. "Would you mind if I looked around? I've never seen a mu- a circus like this before."

Gaping, Cathy shook her head, at a loss for words.

"Have a nice talk with your sister!" Luna pressed a kiss to Trowa's lips before darting off to examine the fortuneteller's trailer.

"Is she always so... enthusiastic?"

Trowa smiled, nervously looking for signs of displeasure in Cathy's expression. He didn't want to have to choose between his sister and his... Luna. "Not always, but most of the time, yes."

"And you're happy with her?" Cathy was still playing with her knife, no hint of her thoughts visible.

"Yes."

"Well then," Cathy caught Trowa off guard by grinning. "That makes her family, doesn't it?"


	8. Day 8: Forgotten

I honestly thought this one would have been easier given the characters. I've got some of the later ones written, but I'm going to post them by prompt number.

* * *

**Day 8: Forgotten**

Luna swallowed, staring at the heavy parchment envelope that had been dropped in front of her. Avoiding looking at Trowa who seemed torn between questioning her and admiring the barn owl that was perched on the back of her chair.

"Hey, beautiful."

Luna breathed out a silent sigh of relief, glancing up to where Trowa was charming the stern-looking owl with his usual care. He met her eyes, his gaze warm and unwavering. He would wait for her to tell him, if she wanted to, until she wanted to.

She'd almost forgotten her old life.

It was so easy to forget, to tuck her wand away in the spelled holster at her calf where she could reach it in an emergency, but otherwise forget about it. She found living as a muggle surprisingly enjoyable, and so much more _tangible _than her life before_. _

She didn't want to open the envelope, with her name scrawled across the back in haphazard script.

She didn't want to lose the idyllic life she'd made for herself with Trowa.

Choking on a hysteric laugh, Luna ripped the envelope open. She'd never been a coward, and she wasn't about to start now.

_Luna,_

_I hope you are well..._

"Luna?"

The familiar handwriting brought tears to her eyes, more so the knowledge that her friends had noticed her absence, but she wasn't their Luna anymore.

"I'm fine."

And she liked who she was now. Happy, with real smiles and bright laughter, with Trowa at her side.

Luna wouldn't give up her new life for anything. Especially not her old life.

But maybe, one day, she would bring them together.

_Ginny,_

_I am happy._


	9. Day 9: Hanging out with Friends

**Day 9: Hanging out with Friends**

Trowa had always considered his work at the Preventors and his private life with Luna to be so vastly different as to never have to cross. He'd certainly never thought he'd end up having to introduce his girlfriend (for lack of a better definition for the strangeness that was Luna Lovegood) to his comrades and friends this way.

"Sooo," Duo began, eyes fixed on the girl who had somehow made it up seven flights without being stopped by security only to wind up sitting on the edge of Trowa's desk with her ankles crossed neatly beneath her and a covered basket (that smelled absolutely delicious) in her lap. "_Who_ is she exactly?"

It probably didn't help that she was wearing one of Trowa's jumpers over an ankle-length skirt that had horned rabbits embroidered in various playful positions all across the hem.

"Did you know that you have an awful infestation of nargles in your hair?" Luna asked, staring back at Duo with the piercing intensity she reserved for really freaking people out. Duo's hands leapt for his braid as his eyes narrowed.

"Duo," Trowa spoke up as Duo felt his braid for damage, "this is my friend, Luna Lovegood. She's mostly harmless." It wasn't entirely a lie.

"And this is my friend Trowa. He's not," Luna added, a sparkle of mischief dancing in her eyes as she met Trowa's resigned gaze. Then she turned back to Duo, "I'm afraid I don't know you yet, or I'd introduce you as well, but I'm sure you know yourself well enough to do it for me."

"Oo-kay..."

The wide-eyed look of confusion on Duo's face had Trowa stifling a grin, though he did catch Duo's gaze long enough to give him a reassuring nod. As insane as she could be, Luna wouldn't hurt his friends, not physically at least, and he had no intention of allowing his friends to hurt her.


End file.
